


Silent No More

by squidgie



Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Dex had at one time accepted that his life would be relegated to the shadows, a silent life.  But if he wanted to take from life what he wanted, he was going to have to learn to speak.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Silent No More

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: any, any, Silent Life

A silent life.

It's what he did. It's what _all_ the Poindexters did. Like if Will was to get the bible his grandmother had that listed not just all the Poindexters back before Cromwell's time, but everything about the family name, he was sure he'd find out that the family crest translated to "live silently in the shadows."

But that wouldn't do anymore. He may be a Poindexter, but he was tired of living a life relegated to the background.

He supposed that it started when he was nominated as captain, his heart swelling with the news even as an icy fist of fear clenched at his spine. But at the same time, he pushed away from the fear. The fear of having to live up to filling the shoes that Bitty held the year before. Or Ransom and Holster the year before that. Or Jack Zimmermann, who Dex still got a nervous feeling deep down in his gut whenever Jack showed up at the Haus or asked Dex for his opinion on different plays.

And this. Nurse was standing right in front of him, back with a few of the taddies at the Haus two weeks before their senior year started. This was his last fear.

Though he knew he was probably blushing, Dex waited for a lull in the conversation. At least everyone except for Tango, who never seemed to be without a cache of questions on the tip of his tongue. That first full day, everyone gathered in the kitchen instead of the living room because it just felt right. But as Dex got ready to ask - got ready to leave the silent life behind him, he knew he was blushing.

"Yo, Poindexter," Nursey said, then elbowed him in the side. "What gives?"

"Yeah, you're like hella pink, Dex," Chowder said from across the table. Without his braces. Chowder'd had his braces so long that it was taking Dex forever to get used to him without. "What gives?"

"I, uhh," Will said. And at that moment, he could feel why people lived silent lives. Why they chose to go quietly into the background. But what Will wanted was within reach; he just had to take a chance. "Hey, uhh, Nursey," he finally said, even as the din of conversations continued around them. "You want to go get something to eat?"

Will immediately closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, Nursey sat, stock still, staring at him. "Umm," Nursey said, then gestured to the dishes that littered the table. "Like, we just ate?" he said. "But it's chill. I'll go with if you're still hungry."

The whole room was silent for about three seconds. Will decided that was his moment - he could say yeah, he meant to get something later. Or something. Anything to get him out of the awkwardness that was quickly settling around him.

But that was the moment that Chowder let out a heavy sigh, reached over, and whacked Nursey in the shoulder. "A date," he said, then whacked Nursey in the shoulder again. "He's asking you out on a fucking _date_ Nursey." And then he quieted his voice and leaned closer to Will. "You _are_ finally asking him out on a date, aren't you?"

As soon as the "d" word had been uttered, Will's mouth dried up, and he couldn't find his voice. But there was something in him that pushed him forward, so he nodded. First at Chowder, and then at Nurse. "Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah, Nursey. I'm asking if you want to get a meal or coffee or something. Like a date."

He was amazed that he had been able to get all those words out, what with his throat covered in so much sand.

Nurse turned to him, his chill definitely gone. And suddenly Will wanted to shrink away from the group, maybe hide in his basement. Not come out until practice started in a few days, and even then...

But a warm hand came to rest on top of his own. And Will looked down, seeing the beautiful, flawless skin that had chased him into dreams every night over the summer break. When he looked up into Nurse's eyes, he saw beautiful grey/green eyes staring back at him, accompanied by a small smile.

"Yes."


End file.
